Like A Knife
by the aeolist
Summary: The Salvatore's, once the most powerful and respected family in New York City, are outcasts among high society due to Damon disgracing the family name. Elena Gilbert offers to help them regain their place. What happens when Damon finds himself unable to stay away from life threatening trouble, and more worryingly, can't tear himself away from Elena herself? Warning: Very dark.
1. Grayson's Request

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I hope you're all well, and that you liked the season four premier. I've been working on this for a few weeks now, and thought it was about time that I posted it. It's a darker story, inspired by a lot of music, and novels that I've been into recently, as well as a few life experiences here and there. I hope you really enjoy it and that you leave a review letting me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Only the plot is mine.

**_Warning_:** Alcohol abuse, substance abuse, suicide, self harm, death, mental illness/disorders, and a few other 'heavy' themes will be discussed throughout this fic, some in lesser detail, while others remain the main focus of the story. If this offends, upsets, or disturbs you, please do not read ahead as it won't be enjoyable for you. Please also note that anything said/done by the characters does not necessarily reflect my own views. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**'Grayson's Request'**

"Elena, _Darling_, I was wondering when you would arrive. You didn't call." A small frown, if possible, appeared on the tight, shiny face of the fifty-something year old woman who was unsteadily prancing her way down the hallway towards the large, open doors of the Gilbert family's country estate.

The estate was nothing sort of picturesque this time of year, just as it had been every other Summer that Elena could recall. The smell of freshly mown grass, and sweet floral scents filled her nostrils and she sighed, relieved that she was finally back.

"How was the flight? I heard from Cecilia that first class is simply not what it used to be." Helen, Elena's stepmother, gushed abruptly while waving her arms around dramatically and placing sloppy kisses on both Elena and Caroline's cheeks.

Helen was a strange lady. Elena, or anyone else for that matter, who had come into contact with the woman couldn't really come up with a better suited alternative. She had short, platinum blonde hair that was cut sharply below her ears, and cold grey eyes that seemed to always be searching for your next mistake. Her skin was tight, and shiny from all the plastic surgery she'd had in recent years. While Elena wouldn't say her stepmother looked bad as a result of the surgery, she wouldn't be inclined to say it looked particularly good either, regardless of the fact that she had one of the best plastic surgeons in the country operate on her.

"Well, you need not worry about that, Helen." Caroline smiled politely. "I shouldn't imagine you-"

"How are you, Dear?" The older woman interrupted, looking between the two twenty-three year olds with interest. "How was Bali? _Exotic_?"

"It was," Caroline paused to search for the right word, biting her lip and playing with her light blonde hair. "Incredible. Absolutely incredible."

"You're both glowing." Helen commented, perhaps even a little enviously. The two younger women ignored it, and simply just laughed politely, walking down the hallway towards one of many lounge areas.

Just as it had been every Summer, the estate was refurnished with the newest, and most sought after pieces of art, and furniture available. Elena, while extremely fond of the latest trends, did not see the need for this. However, she supposed that her father and stepmother were entitled to spend their money however they wished to. If this made them happy, then she was happy for them.

"You!" Snapped her stepmother suddenly, clicking her fingers towards a small boy dressed in a dark, emerald green uniform. Had Helen not said anything, Elena wouldn't have even realised he was there. "Take the luggage upstairs. Now."

The boy scurried away hurriedly, almost as if he was on fire.

"Helen." Elena scolded with a frown, running a hand through her dark, chocolate brown locks, and moving her sunglasses onto her head. "You can't speak to him like that."

"Speak to him like what?" The platinum blonde questioned, rolling her eyes before taking a large sip of her blood-red wine. "For the price I'm paying him, it's surprising that he even needed to be told."

"He may be a little more willing to help if you knew his name." Caroline pointed out, earning a scowl from the older woman.

"It's like I said, for the price I'm paying, it is rather shocking that he doesn't just get on with it. He's working for one of the best-"

Elena laughed half-heartedly, tuning out as her stepmother started to rant. She placed her hands on her hips and looked over towards Caroline who rolled her eyes. At times like this, Elena was incredibly grateful for having Caroline in her life. The blonde had been her best friend ever since kindergarten, and unlike many childhood friendships, the two had only grown closer and closer as they had gotten older. There was no doubt that Caroline had been there for Elena through thick and thin, even when nobody else was. It didn't matter what had happened: another one of her father's weddings; or divorces, her own breakups, family scandals or simple day to day problems, Caroline could always be counted on.

The two girls both shared a mutual loathing of Helen, though for Grayson's sake they refrained from acting out, or snapping at the woman. They were sure, soon enough, he would grow tired of her and like all the other women before her, she would agree to a divorce provided that she was given a small portion of his riches. Grayson, of course, couldn't care less about his money and wouldn't even notice a few hundred thousand dollars missing from his account.

"'Lena, Caroline." Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, called from the top of the staircase, smiling broadly as he walked down towards them. He seemed more muscular than the last time Elena had seen him some months ago. Jeremy had just turned twenty-one, and as could be expected, he was travelling constantly causing trouble as he went. "How was the trip? How many suitcases did you bring back? More than you went with, I assume?"

"We didn't go just to shop and tan, Jer." Elena replied playfully as he hugged her.

"Oh, _right_, of course." He responded sarcastically, a massive grin on his face. "It was for '_spiritual enlightenment_', and to '_study_', wasn't it?"

"Balinese Hinduism is fascinating I'll have you know." Caroline retorted, strutting towards him. The two had always gotten along well, and loved each other like siblings; not that they would ever dare say it aloud. "I won't have you mocking it, _Gilbert_."

"I wasn't mocking it, _Forbes_." Jeremy leaned against the black, leather sofa smugly. "I was simply stating that I believe your interests to lie elsewhere."

"I will never understand why you didn't just go to Europe instead, Darling." Helen chimed in, unaware that she was annoying the three twenty-year olds to no end. "If you were in London you could've shopped properly. Diana told me they opened a new Versace store with _three_ levels. I wouldn't mind making the trip over there to see it for myself."

"Thank you, Helen." Jeremy groaned, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Your comments and feedback are greatly appreciated."

"Don't take the tone with me young man." She responded. Jeremy, unlike the two girls, had never kept his dislike of Helen quiet.

"Jeremy." A disapproving grumble came from the kitchen, causing Elena and Caroline to whirl around instantly, while Jeremy's mouth formed a thin line.

"Dad!" Elena gasped in complete surprise, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him. "I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow morning! What about the business trip?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Darling." He smiled, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"You do, Dad. Every Summer since I was six." And it was true. Every single Summer since Elena had been coming to the estate, her father had managed to surprise her one way or another. Even when she was seventeen and moaning about how much she hated family vacations he still managed to do it. She doubted he would ever stop.

"Well then you'll be pleased to know that I'm not done yet." He smiled mysteriously, though said no more about the subject, moving towards Caroline who might as well have been his own. "Caroline. Please tell me you kept a tight leash on her while you were away."

"I think we both know that your daughter isn't the one who's the problem, Grayson." Caroline commented with a blush and a small laugh. "But seriously. We had an amazing time."

"Good." He smiled again, before he began to walk outside, to the outdoor living area. "Now, you two. Come with me. We have much to discuss."

"We do?" Caroline asked, looked towards Elena questioningly. The brunette shrugged.

"Our annual Summer party has been moved forward a week, to tonight, and there will be a few people who I would like you to meet."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Grayson and the two girls were still outside making home made Lemonade and talking about tonight's guests. Some, of course, more than others.

"Tyler Lockwood is coming?" Caroline shrieked loudly, grinning at the news and hugging Grayson tightly before sitting back down on a chair under the large gazebo. "I've not seen him since I was like, fifteen years old. I bet he's hot."

"Caroline!" Elena rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What?" The blonde questioned, looking towards Grayson and Elena who both stifled laughs. "Even in his 'awkward phase' that boy was hot!"

"You said last Summer that you'd heard he'd been travelling the world, and that you'd like to meet him, so I thought I'd arrange for him to come, along with his mother and father. I've not seen Carol or Richard for years!" Grayson told her thoughtfully.

"Isn't he running for Mayor?" Elena asked. She could've sworn she'd read it online the other day whilst in Bali. Caroline had been laying by the pool drinking Martinis with her, nagging about being a 'killjoy' and keeping up with all the drama and news back home. Elena, deep down, couldn't blame her for saying it, however she couldn't help it. Bali was a dream, though she missed her home in New York. She missed the crowded, busy streets, and the buildings lined up one after another, after another. She missed the high society parties, shopping on fifth avenue, and simply just lying around in her room and sleeping in her own bed; a comfort which she had not been able to enjoy for many months now.

"I believe so." Responded Grayson, eventually breaking her line of thought.

"Wait, I thought that Mr Lockwood and Tyler didn't get along?" Elena pushed her hair to the side and took a small sip of lemonade. "Needs _way_ more sugar." She held her hand out, and Caroline handed her another packet.

"Tyler used to go against his father whenever he could, and I don't think they've ever really repaired their relationship." Caroline informed rapidly, fanning herself. "I mean, the two _technically_ still live together, but with Mr Lockwood running for Mayor and Tyler constantly travelling they probably don't even see one another that often. Not that I blame him, of course."

"Who?"

"Tyler. Apparently Mr Lockwood is constantly telling him how he's ruining the family's reputation, and threatening to throw him out."

"Speaking of, uh, family issues," Grayson began hesitantly, fidgeting with his hands. "I've invited the Salvatore's to the party tonight. Actually, that was the main reason why I wanted to speak with the two of you."

"What?!" Elena jumped in shock as her best friend screamed at the very top of her lungs.

"Caroline, please calm down." Her father's gentle voice instructed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She yelped, standing and pacing with her head in her hands.

"Watch your tongue, Caroline." Grayson warned with a raise of his eyebrows. Caroline simply huffed at him, and in response he bowed his head, trying not to crack a smile. Elena and Caroline both knew that he couldn't care less about her cursing, he just felt the need to play a parental role in her life.

"Care, what's going on? What's wrong?" Elena tried to get some answers, her eyes flickering between her best friend and father. Neither one was giving anything away. Her fingers tapped away on her knee impatiently.

"Why?" Caroline asked Grayson. "I know you're a caring person, but..._this_? It's too much! You don't honestly believe that-that..." She huffed once again in frustration.

"I _know_ you girls can do this."

"Do what?" Elena yelled over the top of her father. "Tell me what's going on! What are we doing?"

"Your father wants us to help the _Salvatore's_," The name was spat with venom. "Regain their place in high society. There are two Salvatore brothers. The younger one, Stefan, has the lighter hair, and green eyes. He's nice; the angel." Grayson nodded along as Caroline spoke quickly and efficiently. "And then there's the older one, _Damon_, with dark hair, and blue eyes. _Evil_."

She chose to ignore the nasty comment about the eldest brother as it was likely that Caroline was just being over-dramatic. Elena knew her best friend would probably claim that the kid in kindergarten who'd stolen her crayons was Satan himself, should the subject arise.

"And what has that got to do with us?" Elena asked carefully.

"Exactly!" The blonde screeched dramatically, once again fanning herself with a magazine. "I don't know _what_ that _boy_ did, but he destroyed his family. It's up to _him_ to fix things. I won't be a part of this. I refuse to associate with him. Do you hear me?"

"Which one? Damon?" Elena asked curiously. "And where are you going?" She called to her father as he got up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"To find Helen." He said simply, and Elena rolled her eyes, letting him go without another word.

"Damon Salvatore. The Devil." Caroline sighed, inspecting her nails. "I don't know _what_ he did, because Giuseppe, his father, kept it all so quiet, all I know is that he _did_ do _something_, and it destroyed them." Her head suddenly snapped to her best friend, her eyes flashing. It was a clear warning. "Trust me, Elena. It'll be impossible. The boy's a mess. Gorgeous, but a total wreck. They don't call him the Devil for nothing, you know. There is no way he's rejoining high society. No way in hell."

"Maybe he's changed, Care." She said, hope evident in her voice, for she truly did hope that this mysterious Damon Salvatore figure was okay, and that he would allow her to help him regain his place in society. Elena had always thought of herself as a forgiving, caring, and kind person who was willing to help in whatever way she possibly could. Surely, no matter what he had done in the past, Damon was ready to place it all behind him and start again. There was no way Elena was about to deny someone that chance based on high society rumours. She herself knew all too well how vicious upper class citizens could be.

"Elena. People like Damon Salvatore don't change. Not for anything, or anyone." Caroline told her firmly, placing a hand on her arm.

"I just...I would like to believe there is some good in him, you know Care?"

"Well, in that case, I'll take the younger one. You can work on Mr Mess." She chimed happily, squeezing another lemon.

The conversation ended there, with Elena dreaming up the worst possible outcomes.

* * *

"Caroline Forbes, you look gorgeous! You didn't just spend two hours with me getting ready to just stare at him from a distance all night long!" Elena instructed with a sigh, watching her best friend sneak peeks at the boys on the other side of the large pool. One, who she assumed was Tyler Lockwood due to his dark features, was wearing a navy blue suit, while the other, whose identity she had no clue about, was wearing dark black with a slim red tie. Elena could picture her friend dating either one of them, and, of course, so could Caroline herself.

"Elena," Caroline whined with a small pout. "What if he-"

"What if he _what_?" She responded with a knowing look. She knew Caroline was just making excuses. Her best friend had made a particularly special effort in dressing herself for this evening, and as usual, she looked stunning. Her black dress was long, and flowed gently in the Summer breeze. A large slit revealed her left leg, while her gold, chunky jewellery caught the setting sun.

"What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has no idea who I am?"

"_Everyone_ knows Caroline Forbes, even if it's only by name." Elena told her sternly. "Plus, even if he doesn't know you now, he will soon. You're Miss Manhattan! There's no way you guys won't run into each other at society events held by the city."

"That's only if his father gets elected Mayor of New York City." She pointed out, taking a sip of champagne.

"You and I both know that he will be. Nobody's going to give Benjamin Star a chance." Just saying the vile man's name made both girls shudder. He was a creep, and his daughter was no better. Rumour had it she was now working as a prostitute, however despite how promiscuous Elena knew her to be, she highly doubted that Mr Star would allow her to be out doing such a thing, given what was at stake.

"True." Conceded Caroline before she was being pushed slightly by her best friend.

"Now, go!" The brunette grinned sourly. "I'll just be wandering around, avoiding you-know-who."

"Good luck!" She replied in a teasing, sing-song voice as she strutted away.

* * *

"Go! Talk to the girl or I swear to God I will cut off your inheritance!"

"I won't be seen associating with these people, Father."

"You've disgraced our family, so as far as I'm concerned you no longer have a say in the matter. You _will_ talk to her. You _will_ make an effort with her." Giuseppe hissed, glaring at his eldest son. "Take some responsibility for once. I won't have your brother cleaning up your mess again. This is the best opportunity you're going to get. Don't throw it away. She's a lovely girl. You'd be hard pushed to find anyone better. She's exactly what you need right now."

"What I _need_ is a stiff drink, and some prostitutes to keep me company." Damon hissed at his father, his fists clenched. "And the Gilbert's? They're beneath us, Father. You and I both know it." He was angry and even a little confused. Yes, he could acknowledge the fact that he'd completely destroyed his family, and their place in high society, but he didn't see why he'd need some pathetic newcomer and her family to help him regain their previous position of power. He was a Salvatore. He didn't need anyone. He was powerful enough on his own. Just because he had made one bad decision didn't mean that everything was ruined, surely.

Elena tensed as she listened to the approaching men behind her, trying to calm herself down; remain a lady. People were allowed to dislike her, she reasoned, it was perfectly fine. Her mother had told her when she was a little girl that you could not please everyone, and that you had to be respectful of that, though the way in which either Stefan, or Damon, she dare not look, spoke was nothing sort of disgusting. It was no secret that many men from the Upper East Side regularly hired women to keep them company, however to outright admit it, in public, and in conversation with one's father was appalling.

"Ah! Miss Gilbert!" Giuseppe beamed, and she turned slowly, her heart racing. "A wonderful party, may I say?"

"Oh, thank you, Mr Salvatore." She blushed as she knew that he was being sincere, placing a tendril of hair behind her ear. She avoided eye contact with the younger man beside him, whom she assumed was Damon due to his darker features. She'd heard from Caroline earlier that he had been at the bar drinking heavily, and ever since hearing the news she had been dreading the eventual introduction. It was true that Elena was accepting of almost all people that she met, no matter what race, religion, or family background and she was well aware that many high society people whom she had met over the years were struggling with the use of alcohol, however never had she felt this betrayed. She had, reluctantly, told her father that she would help the Salvatore's and yet here the eldest son was, boozing and not only disgracing his own family's name, but her own. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I would like to introduce my eldest son, Damon." Giuseppe smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. He was clearly furious with his son. Elena finally chose to look at him properly and found that he was, for the most part, exactly what she had expected. Anyone would've had to have been a fool to deny that he was handsome. Elena wondered if she had ever, in fact, met anyone as good looking. His bright, electric blue eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement, while his mouth formed a slight smirk. He was dressed rather formally, covered head to toe in an all black suit, though, regardless of his psychical features, Elena could not, and would not, forget about the conversation that she had just overheard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Damon." Elena shook the man's hand, his grip firm. He looked at her closely and as the smirk grew, Elena knew that he was aware that she had heard the conversation between father and son. On top of this, he clearly didn't care. He seemed almost proud that he had insulted her. The small brunette woman ground her teeth before smiling, once again, as politely as she could.

"I believe Damon and I actually met earlier, Mr Salvatore." A lie, however with any luck, it would present the opportunity for her to move onto speaking with someone else. Damon smirked, seeming to catch on. Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Really?" Giuseppe said, slightly stunned as he turned to his son. "You never mentioned this to me, Damon."

"I didn't feel the need, Father. It was a short conversation." He tried not to snap, eyeing the girl in front of him. He had to admit that she was gorgeous, her cream coloured dress contrasting perfectly with her browned skin. He'd always been one for blondes, however there was something about the young woman and her long, dark hair that he found particularly alluring.

"Oh, well, in that case I'll leave you two to it!"

"Father, I'm sure Miss Gilbert has better things to do, instead of-" Giuseppe simply waved his hand and walked off, towards Grayson.

"Can I get you another drink?" Damon offered seductively, his voice cutting through the awkward silence. Elena, as could be expected, was not impressed or charmed. She did not even look at him when replying aggressively.

"Let's not delude ourselves into thinking we can uphold a polite conversation after what I overheard, Mr Salvatore."

He held up a hand defensively, clearly taken by surprise at her sharp tone. "I apologize for my behaviour, Miss Gilbert, it was rude of me-"

She whipped around the face him, her eyes burning into him with hatred.

"I do not care for your insincere apologies. If you don't like my family, that's perfectly fine, Mr Salvatore. I'm aware that there are others who are likely to share your view on that, however, I suggest that you take your..._business_ elsewhere, and be discreet whilst doing so because I certainly do not wish to have anything to do with you, or your family."

The dark haired man clenched his jaw, furious that she had reacted to him in such a manner. He had only been trying to seem somewhat polite, yet she seemed to be intent on making things difficult for him.

"Excuse me?" Damon scoffed arrogantly, his blue eyes flashing. "I don't think I could've made myself any clearer to my father, though it seems that the two of you misinterpret me. You see, Miss Gilbert, I have no intention whatsoever of entering into a relationship with you. I admit that I do not regret what I said to my father earlier this evening in the slightest. You're new money. Trash, as far as I'm concerned, and before you know it, you and your family will be back where they belong."

She gasped, and was about to snap at him, though he spoke before she could, stepping towards her in a threatening manner.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Miss Gilbert. Not everyone shares the same fascination with you as you would like to believe." He looked her up and down, his piercing blue eyes leaving an unwanted feeling on her skin. "Not everyone is interested in what _you_ have to offer."

"I do _not_ believe that people are fascinated with me in the slightest, Mr Salvatore." Elena growled defensively. "Though I'm curious. What _exactly_ do you believe I am offering?"

"I know you." He hissed, circling around her dangerously like a predator, ignorant of the fact that people were staring. "I know what you're all about. You think I've not seen it before? Families, like yours, getting cashed up in the blink of an eye, and falling just as quickly. You're talentless, Miss Gilbert. Anyone could see that. You and your friends strut around like whores, worrying about what designer heels to buy, and who you plan on seducing next." He sighed with faux sympathy. "But I guess it really isn't all _that_ surprising considering..."

"Considering what?" She snapped heatedly, barely able to control her temper.

"Well, you've never been taught any differently, I assume. What, with your father running around with as many women as he can, wedding one, after another, after another. One would think he was some sort of polygamist, the way he's going. Why _has_ he married so many times?" Damon cackled like a maniac, his eyes blazing with anger and amusement. "And better yet, which one of them is your real mother? I bet you're dying to find out." His head tilted to the side in question, and as he was met with silence, he took it as a cue to keep going.

"Somewhere deep inside you there's a little girl begging for her mother, isn't there?" He stroked her cheek softly, his icy eyes staring into hers with fury. There was nothing loving, or kind, about the physical contact. "Aren't you _desperate_ to know her?" He murmured. "You could find out, you know. All you have to do is ask the right people the right questions."

Elena jumped back, as if she had been slapped, hot tears threatened to fall from her doe brown eyes, and a lump formed in her throat.

"Thank you, Mr Salvatore. I'll keep that in mind." She told him, then took off without another word or so much as a glance back.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Caroline seethed, helping Elena to reapply her make up. She'd been crying in the bathroom, and had sent a text to Caroline to come and help her immediately. Sure enough she did, bringing home made lemonade, Elena's favourite, with her.

"All I wanted to do was help, but from the minute I met him, before he even spoke to me, he was just so...so..._rude_!" Elena yelled, frustrated.

"I know," The blonde replied soothingly as she placed a small bobby-pin in Elena's hair. "I know, 'Lena. But you did all you could. It's all over now. We'll just tell your Dad that you tried your hardest, and there's nothing more you can do. This isn't your fault. You know that."

"I just wanted to help!" She repeated with a sob, hugging Caroline tighter. "I was trying to help!"

"Elena. Elena, look at me. Look at me." Caroline lifted her chin upwards. "If he wants to be a prick, that's fine, it won't get him anywhere, especially around here; around you. He'll just end up alone, waiting for a girl like you to walk back into his life and give him another chance. One day it'll all catch up to him. Just think, you don't have to speak to him ever again. We'll just forget about this whole night."

"Well, not the whole night." Elena told her, wiping her eyes so that she'd be able to apply her eye-shadow, eye liner, and mascara all over again. Her face wasn't as red as it was before as the foundation had covered up most of the red blotches.

"Oh?" Caroline inquired, one brow raised.

"I saw you talking with Tyler Lockwood. You guys seemed to be getting along." Elena winked at her friend, laughing as she blushed.

"Shut up." Caroline grinned uncontrollably, almost releasing a giggle. She was clearly quite taken with the boy.

"Spill." Elena smiled widely, clapping her hands together. "Tell me all about it, Care."

"Oh Elena, he's _absolutely_ _gorgeous_! You have _no_ idea!" She raced to get the words out quickly, her hands moving to cover her mouth, probably so that she didn't scream in delight.

"That good, ey?" She questioned, taking the eye liner from Caroline and reapplying it. As much as she wished she could just go back to her room and go to sleep, she knew her father would be looking for her soon, and Caroline would never let her hear the end of it either.

"I've never met anyone like him, Elena!" She gushed. If she could see herself, Elena was sure that her best friend would die of embarrassment. "He wants to meet up! Do you think I should?"

"I think you'd be a fool not to."

"Well, in that case, you're coming too. He said that he and his friend Matt, who by the way is totally cute as well; just got back a trip to Africa, invited us to go out sometime soon. He even mentioned that he was friends with Stefan. At first I was reluctant, but I figured he can't be _that_ bad, but now, after what's happened with you and that asshole brother of his maybe...Oh my God, maybe I should just cancel! It's not worth the-"

"Caroline." Elena said with a raised voice. "Don't be an idiot. We're going. There is no way I'd let you miss this. I'm sure Stefan is nothing like his brother. You said it yourself earlier, he an angel! In fact, I would love nothing _more_ than to go and see him." She paused, thinking. "Hey Care?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think that if I went out with Stefan, he'd tell his father, or Damon?"

"God yes!" Exclaimed Caroline back to her bubbly self as she passed the mascara. "If you ever want to see sibling rivalry taken to the extreme, just take a look at those two boys."

"But I thought Stefan was-"

"He _is_ nice. Super, _super _nice, but when it comes to his brother, well...It's not hard to see why he's given up and turned against him. I mean, take you for example. You were perfectly polite to him at the start of the evening, making yourself available should he, or his family, want your help and yet he threw it back in your face, insulting you in the most cruel way he possibly could. I guess Stefan did the only thing he really could. He gave up on treating his brother with any respect and upped his game. I know I certainly wouldn't have anyone putting me down, and what better way to stand up for yourself than to not only get even, but beat someone over, and over again. Mark my words, if Stefan came home and told Giuseppe that he'd just been out with Elena Gilbert, New York City's golden girl herself, he would not only be over the moon, but he would be furious with Damon."

"And Damon would be furious with me." Elena felt uneasy about _that_ idea. As she had witnessed this evening, it was not good to be on his bad side. Then again, she wasn't sure he had a good side that she could work her way onto anyway.

"It'd be hilarious!" Caroline laughed excitedly. "I mean, just look at him. Damon thinks he can get which ever girl he likes, whenever he likes. You have to admit, it is rather disgusting."

"_Beyond_ disgusting." She corrected with a frown.

"So why not go for it?"

"But what about Stefan. I don't want to just use him." Caroline had to admit it was a good point.

"Oh Elena!" The blonde shrieked, gasping loudly. If anyone else had walked past the doorway they may have even got the wrong impression. "You won't be! I swear on my curling iron that you and Stefan would be perfect for one another. This is just an added bonus. Just think of it as a fun night out."

"You're right, Care. You're totally right."

* * *

Damon Salvatore was a dick. A complete and utter dick.

His father would be furious. So would Stefan. The Gilbert girl would no doubt be spreading the news of their little spat to everyone in sight. The whole night, as far as he was concerned, couldn't get any worse. He desperately needed a bottle of scotch, a blonde, and a dark room for the next few hours.

He found himself stumbling slightly towards the bar, only stopping to try chat up one of the older guests. They usually succumbed to his charm quickly, and though he much preferred women his own age, one of these ladies would have to do. After all, they were pretty much all the same. Their husbands were away overseas, on 'business', and they had nothing better to do than bitch about the gorgeous, young, twenty-something year olds whose lives and drama consumed theirs.

"Yes! I heard that she just returned from Malaysia, or Bali. One of the two! Strange place to go, I thought, until I heard why. _Apparently_, the girl was volunteering!" A tall red-head said, seemingly shocked at her own words.

"Volunteering?" Another questioned. Damon eyed her with interest. Long-ish legs. A relatively good body. Definitely a candidate.

"Yes!" She responded loudly, talking with her hands as she spoke. "I heard that she's set up her own charity in honour of her mother."

"You mean Miranda Gilbert?" A French woman asked, her accent thick. Damon stilled for a moment, taking in the information.

"I-I'm sorry, did you say Miranda Gilbert?" He asked unsteadily.

"Yes, Darling. Lovely woman. Died of cancer when the poor girl was just ten. So sad." She looked him up and down, not that he noticed. He was too shocked. He felt sick. Was that anxiety, or the alcohol? He couldn't tell.

All he knew for sure was that he was a dick. Damon Salvatore was a dick.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review to let me know, and if you would like to, answer this question for me: What do you think Damon did to disgrace his family?**  
**Thank so much for reading - The Aeolist. **


	2. A Bitter Pill To Swallow

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're all well. Firstly, I'd like to thank you for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it. I didn't update as quickly as I would've liked, however I needed to reach a point where I was somewhat happy with this chapter._ Bit of a warning, there will be some Stefan and Elena romance in this story_, but it will be very minimal. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't absolutely critical and essential to the story line. I hope it isn't too unbearable for you. Believe me, I don't like it either...**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**'A Bitter Pill To Swallow'**

Ever since his run in with Elena Gilbert three weeks ago, Damon had become somewhat obsessed with the young woman. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, but something about her had him absolutely intrigued. No matter how hard he tried he never seemed to be able to shake her, she was always there, in the back of his mind.

Initially, in the first week perhaps, he put his fascination down to the obvious issues that she was going to cause him sooner or later. The girl had practically placed a sword above his head that was sure to drop at his father's command. Damon was well aware that Giuseppe would've expected him to have either taken her out, or at least have plans to do so. It wasn't that Damon couldn't get a date with the girl, or even the fact that he'd not been on a date for years, but more to do with the fact that he hated the girl's fucking guts.

She seemed to be inescapable. Every newspaper made reference to her, every single conversation that he'd been a part of, or even overheard, eventually came right back around to her. No matter what he did he was essentially stuck. It was a continuous cycle, and one which at first he had despised, though as the second week rolled around Damon found himself slightly confused. He still hated her, there was absolutely no doubt about that, however he felt a strong compulsion to see her again. He wanted another fight, he reasoned with himself. All he wanted to do was to rile her up; win against her, because although last time he had been the one to insult her, though for the most part unintentionally and in the most cruel way that he possibly could, he felt as though he was the one that had lost the battle.

As the third week came to a close, he had no trouble admitting to himself that he was utterly obsessed by the idea her and the likely debate that she would not doubt indulge him in. He was living off the idea, in some sense, that she was a challenge. He was never sure of what he was going to get. He found it to be both threatening and amusing.

Unfortunately, his brother Stefan also found it all too funny.

"So, how's things with Elena?" His younger brother asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Damon tried not to let it get to him, but the siblings both knew that Damon could never let a comment like that slide, not with anyone, especially not with Stefan.

"Don't mock me, Stefan." He growled with a sneer while he wiped his mouth of vodka. "It's far too early."

"If it's early enough for you to drink, I would've thought you were able to handle a simple conversation."

Damon was quiet for a moment. "You and I both know I'm not taking her out. I don't take women out on _dates_, Stefan." There was a tinge of bitterness in his words, along with the harsh edge.

"Well," He sighed in response, a small and unusually sympathetic smile on his lips. "I guess that's good. I highly doubt you would've been able to land one with her anyway."

Damon rolled his eyes at the barb which to his surprise stung a little. He noted now that his brother was smiling quite unusually, a little too proud of himself perhaps?

"You know something." The blue-eyed brother hissed sharply, stalking towards his younger sibling. "What do you know that I don't?" He could feel his entire body stiffen and his heart thump violently in his chest.

"I just figured," He began, clearly trying to draw out the whole thing. "That a girl like Elena Gilbert would have better things to do than to see you, Damon."

"Better me than _you_." At that, Stefan laughed, and took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"You know, it's funny you say that, Brother, because the only person who's ever had a problem with me, is you." Replied Stefan.

"Perhaps you ought to show everyone what you're really like. Perhaps," Damon growled lowly. "If they were to see what I see, they'd like _me_ a little more."

"That's what I don't understand about you, Damon." He sighed. "You act as if everybody around you ruins things for you. You act as if you've not been given the opportunity to make something of yourself, when the reality is...You just don't care. You're selfish and greedy. The only time you'd help someone else would be if there was something in it for you."

Damon let out a cynical laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, Brother, as per usual, it's been a blast, but I've got to run. Business to run and all."

"Fair enough." Stefan held his hands up in defense, though there was a slight smug edge to his words. "Me too."

"Where're _you_ going?" Asked Damon with a scoff.

"I have a date."

"Ooh, who's the unlucky lady this time?" He mocked, clapping his hands together. "Let me guess, she's blonde. And Californian. Can't wait to get her hands on your bank account details?" He tried, his lower lip protruding playfully.

"No, she's..." Stefan paused. "You wouldn't like her, Damon."

"Oh, I'm sure, Brother." He rolled his eyes, tapping the screen of his phone moodily. "Bloody bitch, I'll bet."

"Damon." His brother growled, though it was too late as he offered a simple, "Later, Brother!" before grabbing his keys, whirling them around his finger and strutting out the door towards his car. He was late.

* * *

"Care?" Elena called from inside the changing room as she placed on her shiny, black pumps and scanned her appearance in the mirror. She unlocked the door and slipped out towards where her best friend was currently sitting.

"Mm?" Caroline responded, halfway through a mouthful of sushi and struggling to get a pair of red heels on. Elena smiled at the sight before her.

"What about this?" She asked, looking down at the fitted, short, floral dress. It was pretty, she thought, though she wasn't entirely sure if it was really what she was looking for.

"I love it, but I still don't think you should wear it tonight. It's more...summery, if you get what I mean?" Caroline said, biting her lip. "Much better to wear on a coffee date, I think."

"Yeah." Elena nodded in agreement. "Might get it anyway though. It's only $700." Caroline gave a thumbs up and bent forward to do up a strap on another pair of heels. This time, they were brown and made of leather. Elena could definitely see her friend wearing them out and about. The blonde soon huffed in frustration as the sizing was slightly off, muttering something about how she would never find the right pair.

"You know, I really don't know why we didn't go shopping for this sooner."

"Because _you_ wanted to get everything at the last minute so that we could get the latest styles." Elena reminded her teasingly. Caroline blushed as she knew it was the truth.

"Well," She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I just want to make a good impression."

"Caroline. You've been texting Tyler non-stop since you met him, and you've been out for coffee, what, twice now?"

"Three times." She replied with a smile, her blue eyes sparking as she held three fingers in the air.

"Exactly." She said grinning, perhaps a little too loudly as two women in the store frowned, though upon noticing who was making the noise they stared curiously. Caroline glanced at them and sighed. Where else did they expect New York's finest young women to shop? This was fifth avenue, for God's sake!

"What?"

"You've got it sorted out right down to the last detail." Elena told her. "Stop worrying."

"Okay, but only if you do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Oh come on, Elena." She practically groaned. "Just because you haven't actually met Stefan doesn't mean you need to totally freak out on me."

"I'm not freaking out, I just..." She paused, and shrugged as she looked at the skeptical look on her friend's face. "I don't want to ruin this, okay?"

"You won't, 'Lena." The blonde laughed before picking up a pair of polka dot heels and frowning in disgust. "You've talked to Stefan on the phone a couple of times right?"

"Yep." Elena said, popping the 'p'.

"And you got on well!" Caroline held her hands out dramatically. "I seriously think that you and Stefan would make a great couple. Just be yourself, like you have been on the phone."

"You're right, Care. I just want to meet his expectations, you know?"

Caroline smirked in response. "Oh, you will. Our plan is playing out perfectly."

Elena turned and walked back into the change room, ready to try on the next dress she had picked out. It was light blue, and was supposed to be rather fitted, though looking at it Elena wasn't so sure that it was her size. It looked a little too big.

"Do you think Damon will even notice that we're there tonight?" She called out to Caroline nervously as she stepped into the dress.

"'Lena." Elena could practically hear Caroline rolling her eyes.

"Okay! Maybe I'm just being paranoid." She conceded, pulling up the straps. She sighed. The dress was way too big and probably wasn't worth getting adjusted.

"It's the most exclusive club in New York at the moment. Damon won't have anyone who isn't worthy in there." The blonde called to her. "Plus, you'd think Stefan would've mentioned it."

"Hopefully. I mean, although part of this is me wanting to get back at that dickhead, I really do want to meet Stefan. He seems really sweet." She called out with a smile. She couldn't wait to meet Stefan, and if the amount of text messages he'd sent to her was any indication, he couldn't wait to meet her either.

"Yeah." Caroline agreed. "How's that one?"

"No good." Elena replied dejectedly as she looked at the dress.

"At all?"

"At all."

"Oh well." She shrugged, before taking on an excited and hopeful tone. "Maybe try that black one."

"Which one?" Questioned Elena with a small frown. She couldn't see it, but then again, she did have a lot of dresses that she hadn't tried on yet.

"Um, I think it's at the back of the pile. It was the last one left. Your size, too."

It was only a minute later that her friend emerged with a grin on her face.

"Oh yes. This is the one, Care."

* * *

Damon stretched, his arms resting along the back of the sleek, black leather sofa in _Saviour. _He had bought the club about two years ago and couldn't be any happier with the acquisition. His father still to this day hit the bloody roof at the mention of the place, unleashing his usual tirade about how he was a disappointment of a son, going on and on and asking why he couldn't be more like his younger brother. He didn't bother to defend himself, or mention that the club was doing better than any of the others in not only the state, but the country. Neither his brother nor his father would ever understand what _Saviour_ had come to mean to him. _Saviour_ was sinister, a dark place, well-known but never, ever spoken of. It was a place for tortured souls, like himself, who wanted nothing more than to relish in their struggles and misery. Tonight, Damon had decided to use alcohol as his method of escape. He'd heard whispers that high society's golden girl herself, Elena Gilbert, would be paying a visit, and Damon wouldn't miss the opportunity to see if it was true. Perhaps, he mused, it was a little obsessive of him to have been waiting for over four hours, but he couldn't resist. Sure enough, it was only a matter of time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Gilbert." He commented, scanning her appearance carefully. She was wearing black. The dress was short, the back dipping and revealing her skin from the top of her spine, right down to some of the last vertebrae. He bit the inside of his cheek, and looked to the two women next to him. "Ladies, would you excuse us?"

"Damon." Elena greeted coolly as the two women clad in leather stood up and walked away, smug smiles on their faces, and a hint of curiosity in their eyes.

"What are you doing at a place like this?" He asked inquisitively, because ever since he had heard the rumours that she was coming he had been trying to figure it out.

"I came with Caroline." Elena replied frostily. He motioned for her to sit, and after a moments deliberation and a look of disdain, she did. "We're meeting your brother, and Tyler."

"Stefan? And Tyler Lockwood?" Damon scowled, hardly hiding his surprise. He took a sip of his scotch.

"Who else?" She didn't sound cocky when replying, for it was true. Who else would she have been referring to? He only had one brother, and there was only one Tyler Lockwood, thank God.

He threw his head back and cackled, his eyes flashing with amusement, and desire. He voice was a guttural growl. "Tyler Lockwood is a dick. So it my brother."

"You're one to talk." Elena responded instantaneously, and he had to admit he was impressed. After their last meeting he assumed she would crack under any further scrutiny, but it seemed that she had done the opposite. He grinned at her.

"Yes. Yes I am." She rolled her doe brown eyes, and the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, you and Tyler Lockwood?" Damon asked, trying to hide his growing anger. The last time he had seen the kid he was left with a black eye, vowing revenge. Though, that being said, it was hard to be taken seriously when covered in blood and laying in a gutter no matter how much money, or power you had at your dispense. The thought of Lockwood and Elena sickened him.

"No. Caroline and Tyler have a…" She paused for a moment. "They're good friends." She finally decided on telling him, moving her long, curled hair to one side, leaving the left side of her neck bare. He suppressed a shudder and bit the inside of his cheek hard, the metallic taste of blood spreading itself over his tongue.

"So why is she meeting my brother then, if she's getting around with him?"

"They're friends. She's introducing him to me actually." Damon almost choked on his drink as he could barely control his temper.

"What?" He snapped at her, his knuckles turning white from his hard grip on his glass. It was no wonder Stefan had been so smug this afternoon, he thought with anger. He'd had this all planned out in order to embarrass him in front of their father, and to get back at him for his mistake where the girl, Elena, was concerned.

"Is that a problem?" Elena challenged with an eyebrow raised. He knew that this is what he was going to get for being such an ass at the Gilbert's party a month ago. He didn't know why he'd previously thought there would be no consequences once he ran into her. Not after what he did.

"My brother and you…It wouldn't work." He told her quietly, shrugging as if he couldn't care less when it was far from the truth. Giuseppe was going to kill him, and Stefan and Elena...they'd both be so fucking smug about it all. He could just picture it all now. Her, coming down the stairs in the morning, wearing nothing his brother's shirt from the night before, pouring orange juice and talking happily about their next family holiday. It made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry?" She frowned.

"He won't live up to your…expectations. Believe me." Damon told her, his eyes blazing. She looked slightly angry, but more unsure about what he'd just told her.

"Well, we'll have to disagree on that one, Mister Salvatore."

"Damon." He informed her stiffly, confused by her formality. This was a club, his club, and a place where people could let loose. Elena, as could be expected, snapped in return.

"_Whoever_." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms guardedly though her tone only got lighter. Happier. "From what I've heard, Stefan's a real keeper."

"We mustn't be talking about the same person then." He growled at her. She glared.

"Don't be cynical."

"I'm being serious." He said, of course, while laughing and clutching his sides.

"Caroline told me-" Elena began to speak, though he interrupted her quickly. The look in his eyes was now rather terrifying, a far cry from his laughter just seconds ago. He looked murderous, and she had to wonder if there ever was a time where he was calm, peaceful or happy. She guessed not. He was troubled.

"Caroline was _wrong_." He spat back, leaning forward towards her, so close that he could smell her perfume. He glanced at her neck and resisted the urge to pull her towards him and prove that he was better than his younger brother ever would be.

"Caroline is _never_ wrong. Your brother is perfectly polite. He's charming, thoughtful, good looking..." She began to paint the picture of Stefan that everyone had become so accustomed to. He rolled his eyes and sneered.

"So am I."

"Excuse me?" She gasped in shock. He smirked at her open mouth and when she noticed, she snapped it shut, a horrified look on her face. He could tell that he was pushing her.

"So am I." He repeated. "I can be thoughtful. And you _know_ that I'm charming," He smirked seductively. "Oh, and as for the good looking thing, well...Let's just say it's a package deal."

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked, her eyes looking over him unpleasantly. He pulled a hand through his hair, and the slight mess that it had become made him look all the more wild.

"If you want a Salvatore, the least you could do is opt for the better choice."

"That's exactly what I did." He laughed at that, though she continued. "Stefan and I've been in contact for a couple of weeks now. We finally decided to meet up. If that's a problem, then...I'm not sorry."

"Oh, Elena," Her name felt strange on his tongue, though not entirely unpleasant. Just strange, and unfamiliar. "It's not a problem for me. You, on the other hand..."

"Why would _I_ have a problem with it?"

"You don't want my brother." He growled lowly at her, though instead of reeling back in astonishment she moved forward towards him, completely intrigued. "You might think you do. But, the truth is...you don't. And you never will."

"You really believe that?" She laughed, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. She glanced at her phone, wondering when Stefan would finally arrive, though Damon's voice soon distracted her and she found that she was unable to divide her attention. "How would you know? You only found out about Stefan and I just now. You may know Stefan but you don't know me, Damon."

"I know it." He said with conviction. "You want more."

"Of what exactly?"

"Stefan may be able to provide for you, and make you laugh, and remain stable but that isn't fulfilling, Elena. It's _nice_ for a while, it's safe, but there's more to life." Elena stared, slightly shocked at his words. Why was he telling her this? To mess with her head? To mess with Stefan? She examined him carefully. His eyes never left her face, though no matter how hard she tried she still couldn't seem to find a logical reason behind his words.

"That's very..._kind_ of you to say, Damon," She replied carefully. "But I think Stefan and I will be just fine. He's everything that I've been looking for."

"Well," He shrugged, a sadistic smile on his face, almost as if to say_ 'this is going to be hell, but be my guest_'. "I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more then."

"I thought that you and Stefan weren't, um...close." She said awkwardly, fidgeting and trying not to scrape off her nail polish.

"We're not. We live together though, with our father."

"Oh." Muttered Elena, playing with a strand of her hair. He looked on, his lips parting as he drank in the sight. _His beautiful obsession._

"What?" He asked after a moment.

"Just...Isn't that a bit strange? I would've thought you'd have moved out by now."

"I came back, I guess." Replied Damon elusively, though she hardly got the chance to ask anymore before a tense, worried voice sounded behind her.

"Damon." His suit was black, a thin red tie caught the flickering lights. Damon glared.

"Brother." He greeted before stretching his arms out and looking around the room proudly. "_Bravo_. You really_ did_ pick the_ perfect_ place for you and your_ date._"

"Well, where else to take _my_ date than the famous _Saviour_ nightclub?" He mocked with a tight smile. Elena noticed Caroline and Tyler standing behind him awkwardly. She smiled at them and Tyler gave a tense smile, and a nod. Caroline watched on worriedly, though Elena could tell that he friend was about two seconds away from pulling out her phone and recording everything for later reference and analysis. She smiled at the thought.

"Yes. Where else." He tilted his head in agreement. His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Elena." Stefan smiled brightly, offering a hand towards her which she took with a smile. She was ready to talk with Stefan and get away from his brother as soon as she possibly could. If she didn't, the night was sure to be a complete disaster.

"Stefan." Beamed Elena in return. He looked good, she noted.

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"Damon." Elena nodded as a goodbye towards the older Salvatore brother.

"Elena, Brother, Blondie...Dickhead, it has been a _pleasure_." He said, and immediately Tyler lunged forward at the remark, luckily though Caroline and Stefan pulled him back sharply. Across the room Elena noticed two tall, muscular men watching like hawks. Security, she assumed.

"Tyler, just leave it." Caroline pleaded.

"He's just a-" Tyler seethed, leaning down to speak into the blonde's ear.

"I think you're forgetting who _owns_ this club." Damon hissed towards the Lockwood boy. "So, if you don't mind, after you finish your drink, you'll be leaving."

"We just got here!" Elena cried as Stefan placed a comforting hand on her back. Upon seeing this, Damon only continued to cause a scene.

"And you're about to leave."

"Damon." Stefan growled.

"Well, I guess I'll be calling security." Damon went to raise his hand and call over the two men who had now moved closer, though his younger brother soon conceded.

"No, no, it's fine. We're leaving. We'll leave."

"Have a nice night!" He sing-songed as they walked towards the door, though glared as he got no reaction or attention from all four of them. Especially Elena.

* * *

"It's fine!" Stefan stressed for the millionth time, throwing his head back. "Really, it's no trouble."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked with a small pout, only slightly drunk yet very clumsy.

"Yes, Elena." He told her once again, his head tilted to the side as he smiled at her. He kicked off his shoes and ran a hand through his tussled hair.

"Mm okay." She said reluctantly, looking slightly guilty, though she had absolutely no reason to.

"I mean, unless you don't want to..." He teased quietly.

"No, no, I want to, I do." She assured him with a smile. His eyes lit up.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Tyler asked loudly, his arm wrapped around Caroline's shoulders sloppily. He'd had for more to drink than the other three, though that was not likely to last for much longer.

"There's five spare rooms. Take whichever ones, or _one_, you want." Stefan informed. Caroline wore a cheeky smile. "But first, we should drink."

It was a good idea, Elena reflected, to come back to Stefan's. They'd ended up going to some fancy bar, having a few drinks and then climbing to a rooftop of one of the taller buildings in the city. Manhattan's skyline was magnificent at night, and with Stefan everything had actually run perfectly, despite the negative start to the evening. Much to her surprise she felt completely comfortable coming back to his house. Caroline and Tyler were also too drunk to do anything else, and secretly, Elena was glad for that. Her only concern was Damon. Stefan had mentioned that he would probably be coming home late from _Saviour_ and the last thing she wanted to do was see him again, not only because of their uncomfortable relationship, if you could even call it that, but because she was staying over. Elena was sure Damon would unleash hell if he found out about that.

"How about..._this_?" Elena asked cheekily, taking a large bottle of expensive looking Scotch from a dark wooden cabinet.

"Interesting choice, Gilbert." Tyler said with a whistle. He'd grown fond of using her last name, and had been doing so constantly in the last hour or two.

"Ah, you might not want to take that..." Stefan said hesitantly. Caroline, Tyler and Elena all looked at him in question. "It's Damon's." He explained.

"Um, actually I think that's even _more_ of a reason _to_ take it!" Giggled Caroline, grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her towards Stefan's room where within the hour every pillow was ripped to pieces and feathers drifted towards the floor, some clinging to the sheets and dropping onto the beside tables, and lamps.

"Thank you." Elena murmured to Stefan, turning her head to look at him.

"For what?" He asked her.

"Tonight." Smiled Elena. "It may have not started out exactly as we'd planned, but...I think we had a better time on the roof, and here then we would've had at _Saviour_."

"You know what?" He mused, his fingers playing lightly with hers. "I think you're right."

"Is your brother always like that?" She felt bad as soon as she asked as Stefan immediately stiffened next to her.

He didn't reply for a moment. "Y-yeah. Yeah, he is."

"I'm sorry." She told him quickly, though his face soon wore a confused expression.

"You don't need to be."

"I know. But I am." She commented. "I guess...I guess I just sort of wish I could make things better between you two. Me and my brother...we've always been close." She explained with a sad smile, not just because she wished Damon and Stefan could work things, whatever they were, out, but because deep down, she had a feeling that she was only going to drive the two men further apart. Damon hated her, and in all honesty, Elena hated him back with just as much passion. She knew she would have to face him again and that things between them would only get worse. There was no doubt that Stefan and Damon's relationship would also suffer as a result.

"Tell me about him, your brother." Stefan smiled. His encouragement made her feel a little better.

"Ah, Jeremy," She smiled brightly, looking at Stefan with sparkling eyes. "He's the best. Ever since we were little we've been close. We never really fought much. It just wasn't our thing. Plus, I think when our mother got sick; before she passed, we learnt not to take family for granted. You've just got to get over the small things and enjoy your time together. He's a couple of years younger than me, but of course he acts as though he needs to protect me."

"He sounds great."

"He is." Agreed Elena, moving her hair out of her eyes. "You guys would get along really well, I think."

"I hope I can meet him sometime soon then." Stefan said, though the heartfelt moment was soon ruined as a small crash made the two of them jump. "What was that?"

Elena raised herself up from her place on the floor, unwrapping the numerous blankets from her body. She squinted, then sighed.

"Oh, Caroline just kicked Tyler's phone off the bed, that's all." She laughed. "While I'm up, I might get a glass of water. I've got a bit of a headache. Too much drinking for one night."

"Do you want some painkillers? They're in the far left cupboard in the kitchen. I'll get them." Stefan began to move, though she held up a hand.

"No, no! You stay here. I'll do it."

"I can-"

"Stefan." She said sternly, and he chuckled, leaving her to walk out into the kitchen.

Elena quietly opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, the buzzing sound seeming loud in the dark house. She glanced at the clock. Four am. God, she needed to get to sleep if she had any chance of waking up at a reasonable hour. She then, with a small struggle, found the pain killers, popped them out of the packet and dropped them into the water. As they fizzed rapidly, she put the packet back in the cupboard, and then took the glass with her, back to Stefan's room, unaware of darkened blue eyes watching her every move.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll let me know what you think. My next update may not be for a week as I have exams, but we'll see. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
